Dancing Malva
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= * For Levels 18+ * Part 1 ends July 4th, other parts last 28 days each. '''WHERE TO FIND: * GOSSYPIUM SEEDS - random drops from spawn & random drops from Shacks (use to run Hill) * GOSSYPIUM - collect from Hill Level 2-6 * COTTON - drops when harvesting Gossypium (open to get Cotton Bolls) * COTTON BOLL - get when opening COTTON (during parts 6-15 of quest you can open Bolls to get Camelas) * MALVA - plant that drops when Hill is upgraded to Level 7 (500 mana, 7 day wilt time) * SESAME - drops randomly when collecting Mana Sources (plant & harvest to get Sesame Seeds) * SESAME SEEDS - harvest Sesame * BAKLAVA - made in Wonder Workshop * PLATE OF SWEETS - 100% drop from Fairy Dwelling * CAMELA - drop randomly when harvesting Gossypium or 100% when opening Cotton Bolls, gives random drop of Bright Paints when fed (8 levels, eat Grapevine & mana, sells for a Bansuri) * BANSURI - sell adult Camela * BRIGHT PAINTS - random drop when feeding Camelas * GRACEFUL ELEPHANT - crafted in Wonder Workshop (10 levels, eats eats Seeds & mana, sell for Amulet of Grace) * LUXURIOUS FABRIC - crafted in Wonder Workshop * AMULET OF GRACE - sell Graceful Elephant (used to upgrade Hill) ** All the drops start at the point where the quest asks for them. ** ALL DROPS STOP when you finish Part 15 of the quest. |-|Quest: Dancing Malva= Dancing1.PNG danicing2.PNG dancing3.PNG dancing4.PNG dancing5.PNG dancing6.PNG dancing7.PNG dancing8.PNG dancing9.PNG danciing10.PNG dancing11.PNG dancing12.PNG dancing13.PNG Dancing14.PNG dancing15.PNG danicing16.jpg ---- Info: Gossypium - 5 minutes, 15 mana & boll, 2 hour wither Sesame - 6 minutes, 15 mana & Sesame Seed, 2 hour wither Camela - eat 1 grapevine + 10 mana, 2 1/2 minute feed cycle, 8 levels Adult Camelas do not drop Bright Plates ---- Dancing Malva 1/16 *Find (10) Gossypium Seeds by clearing your ground spawn *Find (14) Sesame by collecting from your Mana Sources *Place the Hill of Dancing Malva (no initial build reqs) Dancing Malva 2/16 *Find (14) Plates for Sweets by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling *Harvest (18) Sesame from your garden plots *Feed (30) Bullies Dancing Malva 3/16 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Find (32) Gossypium Seeds by collecting from your Shacks *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to level 2 (see build tab for details) Dancing Malva 4/16 *Collect (12) times from the Hill of Dancing Malva to get Gossypium *Harvest (46) Gossypium from your garden plots *Sell (20) Full gorwn Bullies Dancing Malva 5/16 *Craft (4) Baklava in the Wonder Workshop *Harvest (44) Sesame from your garden plots *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to level 3 (see build tab for details) Dancing Malva 6/16 *Open (75) Cotton in your inventory to get Cotton Bolls *Harvest (62) Gossypium from your garden plots *Find (32) Plates for Sweets by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling Dancing Malva 7/16 *Open (24) Cotton Bolls to get Camelas (they open in sets of 6) *Harvest (58) Sesame from your garden plots *Feed (32) Camelas to get Bright Paints Dancing Malva 8/16 *Collect (24) times from the Hill of the Dancing Malva to get Gossypium *Craft (5) Baklava in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to level 4 (see build tab for details) Dancing Malva 9/16 *Craft (10) Luxurious Fabric in the Wonder Workshop *Find (26) Sesame by collecting from Mana Sources *Sell (6) Full grown Camelas to get Bansuri Dancing Malva 10/16 *Find (56) Plates for Sweets by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling *Harvest (110) Gossypium from your garden plots *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to level 5 (see build tab for details) Dancing Malva 11/16 *Sell full-grown (16) Camelas to get a Bansuri *Craft (8) Baklava in the Wonder Workshop *Find (120) Gossypium Seeds while cleaning up in your forest Dancing Malva 12/16 *Craft (4) Graceful Elephants in the Wonder Workshop *Collect income (28) from the Hill of the Dancing Malva to get Gossypium *Harvest (132) Gossypium in your garden Dancing Malva 13/16 *Find (54) Plates for Sweets by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling *Feed (60) Graceful Elephants in your pen *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to Level 6 Dancing Malva 14/16 *Sell (12) full-grown Graceful Elephants to get an Amulet of Grace *Harvest (84) Sesame in your Garden *Open (36) Cotton Bolls to get yourself a Camela Dancing Malva 15/16 *Sell (22) full-grown Camelas to get a Bansuri *Find (64) Sesame while collecting income from your Mana Sources *Upgrade the Hill of the Dancing Malva to Level 7 Dancing Malva 16/16 *Feed (10) your Bullies *Collect income (1) from the Hill of the Dancing Malva to get a Malva *Harvest (1) a Malva in your Garden |-|Hill of the Dancing Malva Build= BRPH1.png hillProd1.PNG level2Reqs.PNG|Level 2 Reqs malva2Prod.PNG malvaBuild3.PNG|Level 3 Build Reqs MalvaProd3.PNG malva4reqs.PNG|Level 4 Build Reqs malva4Prod.PNG malva5Reqs.PNG|Level 5 Build Reqs malva5Prod.PNG malva6req.PNG|Level 6 Build Reqs malva6Prod.PNG |-|Recipes= recipeBaklava.PNG recipeLux.PNG recipeElephant.PNG Category:Timed Event Quests